She's it
by FromTheHotAshes
Summary: Secret, Shocking, Sexy...She's it. When Draco decides to pay for a night of passion at Madame Marilyn, he does not expect to spend it with ex Gryfindor princess, Hermione Granger. Who will show him a whole different side to her and teach him all she knows


**Warning-Contains Explicit Sexual Content**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter One**

**5****th**** of April, 1998**

Draco breathed in and then let the air out with a long sigh, as he stamped the parchment with his seal. With labored movements, he walked to the window and handed the letter to his owl. "Take this to 30 1/2, Dean Street." The owl snatched the letter out of his fingers and flew away, before he had a second to re think.

It was done. He had taken the plunge and now he just had to wait out his fate. What had pushed him this far? Was he really that desperate for contact, it had only been a year or so since he had, had sex. Or had it been longer? Salazaar, he had no idea! All this abstinence had muddled his brain.

Draco fell back against the green satin sheets of his bed, nuzzling the fabric with his nose. He hadn't taken a girl in this bed since his fifth year, when he and Pansy had snuck up here for a quick fumble, while the parents sat down stairs sipping the finest wines, talking business as usual. Draco kind of missed Pansy. She had been annoying, manipulative and a suck up, but at least she had made him feel wanted.

Ever since the war, no one had wanted to touch him. The ones who had been on Potter's side, saw him as a member of the Death Eaters and would rather bash him over the head with a cauldron then kiss him. While those who had been on the side of the Dark Lord, saw him as a wimp, who's family had disgraced themselves and were never true followers. He was stuck in limbo, with no where to go.

But when he had got too drunk one night with Blaise over a couple of butter beers, he had moaned to his heart content about his miserable situation and Blaise had chuckled, claiming he had a solution. How ever, Blaise's solution, came in the form of a piece of paper, with a high class whore house written on the front. Could Draco really stoop that low, paying women for money to sleep with him? Obviously so. He had checked with Blaise that they could be trusted. He didn't need some prostitute telling the Daily Prophet all about him. His reputation would take another plunder and then that would be end. Might as well end it. But Blaise had insisted that they were very trustworthy and completely confidential. He had also insisted, with previous knowledge slithering around in his memory. That the girls were very good. Well worth the heavy price.

Draco had taken days, pondering it over. Until finally, after wanking himself off for the millionth time. He decided that his situation was too pathetic and he might as well try his luck with this whore house. Who knows? He might actually have an amazing time. He had sat himself down at his desk, pulled out a piece of parchment, a quill and had started writing his request.

This place was very exclusive. Only respectable, wealthy clients could get three hours with one of the Madame's girls. Madame Marilyn made every client write her a letter first, requesting an evening of pleasure. She would judge your letter and if she accepted, you would have to meet her in person, before the actual night and she would check you over again and give you a choice of girls to pick from.

Blaise said that for the last five visits, he had used the same girl. A curvy blonde, who went by the name Naomi. He often boasted about the times they would spend together and her brilliant ability to give mind blowing blow jobs. But before that he had sampled many of the Madame's girls. He had warned Draco that the meeting would be intimidating, as you know that if you do not impress, you will be charged for your time wasting and will be chucked out the door. Disgraced.

The whole situation hurt Draco's head to think about. With a quick lunge towards his wand, that sat on the bedside table. He picked it up and flicked his wrists towards the lights, turning them off. Draco lay in the darkness, feeling the air leave his lungs and then return, listening to the sound as it lulled him to sleep.

**6****th**** of April, 1998**

The reply from the Madame came a day letter. It came on dark red paper that was smothered in a cinnamon perfume, that was almost nauseating, as well as enthralling. Draco opened it carefully, looking out for the words of rejection that would knock his ego down a couple more pegs, then it already was.

As he read the letter through, he punched his fist into the air. He had been accepted for a meeting and was to visit the house at seven p.m. sharp, tonight.

He didn't take a moment to read it through a second time. Instead he sprinted to the shower and jumped in, turning the water on full. Draco stood under the cascading water, while smothering himself in mint shower gel that made his skin tingle. It was as if a cold breeze was being blown against the pale surface.

Draco was out of the shower ten minutes later. The sudden movement had made him feel dizzy, so he had taken a while to calm his jumping heart. He dried himself with a quick charm and then set about shaving and brushing his teeth. His white blonde hair he left, apart from a quick brush. Then he changed into a black pair of dress trousers and a white shirt, that he thought looked mature and sexy at the same time.

With a long glance in the mirror, he nodded at his image. He hadn't done this sort of thing in a while and it felt good.

Draco looked down at the watch on his wrist and sighed. Two hours left and with no idea, how to kill the time.

Those two hours passed by like a snail with an asthmatic cough. Draco didn't know how he had survived. But there was no time to think of that now, as he had just apparated into the waiting room of Madame Marilyn's whore house.

The décor consisted of almost pornographic art, strewn across the four walls, that were enough to get you hot under the collar and ready for action. Guess they knew how to work their customers. The room also smelt like the letter he had got earlier on, possibly from the hundreds of candles littered across the floor. If someone was a little clumsy, the whole place would go up in flames.

"Draco Malfoy." His neck snapped, as he starred at the women in front of him. She was enough to make his pants tent.

Madam Marilyn stood in front of him, dressed in a tight, black silk, floor length dress, that dropped way below the cleavage. Her neck was covered in diamonds, that dangled ever so gently above the swell of her breasts. Her dark eyes were covered in kohl and matched her black hair perfectly. She was an exotic temptress and suddenly Draco felt like a young school boy again. He didn't have the words to talk. So he just nodded. "Follow me then" she said calmly, her voice laced with a thick spanish accent that sounded irresistible. Draco stood up, but his legs felt like jelly and when he watched her ass move in the dress, he feared he would fall face first into one of the candles. But he kept his cool and followed the Madame into her office.

"Take a seat" Madame said, pointing at a large leather arm chair, with one perfectly painted finger. Draco sat and felt as if the chair would swallow him whole. So he sat straight, ready to jump to safety, even though he knew he was being ridiculous.

The Madame watched him for a moment, reclining in her own chair, which looked far more comfortable then his. It made him almost uneasy, the way she looked at him. Specially since she had a pair of platinum hand cuffs, hanging on the wall behind her, ready to use.

"So, what kind of thing are you looking for Mr Malfoy? We cater for most fetishes here."

"Nothing too kinky. Pretty normal would be fine." He sounded like an amature, but it was all he could think of. He didn't really know any fetishes, apart from the obvious and right now he wasn't really thinking of that. He was just thinking about plunging inside a warm pussy, until all his problems melted away and desire took hold.

The Madame opened a draw beside her and pulled out a large red book, which she opened, so that Draco was un able to see the contents. "Any preferences, looks wise?" Draco thought for a second, "brunette I guess, although I don't mind and curvy, but not overly so." The Madame made a slight hmming noise and turned a couple pages. "I have the girl for you. Kitty. She's 18, supple, brunette. Every man she's been with here, has gone home completely satisfied and has often returned for more. She doesn't do the overly kinky stuff, but if you fancy it, she does have a couple tricks that you two can discuss at the time. How does that sound?"

"Great" Draco said, nodding, while trying to catch a glimpse of the picture inside, but the Madame closed the book, before he could see. "Fantastic, return here tomorrow for ten in the evening. If you are late, we will charge you for every extra minute you waste."

Draco nodded and stood up. The Madame stayed in her seat, but she did wave her hand, as a signal that he could leave.

He almost ran out of that room, sighing great breaths of air in relief, that it was over and he was accepted. As he walked towards the designated apparating spot, he wondered what his girl would be like.

**7****th**** of April, 1998**

Draco had chosen his outfit carefully. Green dress shirt, black trousers and smart shoes. It may just be a prostitute, but he would still like the girl to be attracted to him. Would probably make the sex better.

He apparated to the Madame's house and was immediately shown into a small white room. He was made to pay the full amount of money, eighty five galleons. This better be worth it he thought. Then Draco was met by a wizard, who cast a disease and cleaning charm over him, twice. Finally he was handed one butter beer and directed into a large black and red room.

The room was round and consisted of a large bed in the middle, sofas around the side. Large plush rugs across the floors and a jacuzzi in one corner. Draco peered into a black box near the bed and found a selection of toys and oils, everything he guessed a prostitute needed to please all the clients.

"Draco Malfoy, never thought I would see you here." Draco twisted round on his heels and let his bottom jaw touch his chest. "Like wise Granger"

This was a dream surely? A mad, sexy, dream. How could the queen of Gryfindor be standing in front of him, dressed in a lacy corset that matched the room, as well as knee high velvet black boots. Her make up was done to match, with smokey black eyes and faint red lips, that looked way too kissable for a normal person.

So many questions were running through his head, but he couldn't focus, as he watched Granger walk across the room towards him, a secret smile playing on those gorgeous red lips.

"So, what were you planning for tonight?" Hermione whispered, turning to sit on the bed. Crossing her legs ever so daintily. Suddenly Draco had flashbacks to Hogwarts, watching her cross her legs in potions class one summer day. He was in a room with fucking Hermione Granger, about to be fucked by her, this was a mind altering moment. "How about for this session, I leave it up to you." Granger smiled at his answer and stood up, twisting round so that she faced the other way. "Will you help me get out of this corset?" Draco breathed in deeply and moved to pull at the silk ribbons at the back. One by one, until they were all free. Granger stepped out of the corset, leaving her in nothing, but the shoes. Draco's eyes took in her plump ass, before taking in every inch of her skin as she turned around. Suddenly his cock twitched, as he took in her gorgeous figure. She was slightly athletic, strange for a girl who had spent most of her time in the library. Her waist was small and her tummy had a slight bump to it, that looked so pretty. Her breasts were perky and perfectly round, a good handful at least. But when Draco's eyes finally reach between her legs, he couldn't hold back the lust he was feeling. With out thinking, Draco held out one hand and gently stroked Granger's bare lips, running one finger along the slit. She let out a light moan, before pressing her naked body against his. "I think we should get your clothes off first."

Granger started un buttoning his shirt slowly, peeling it away from his shoulders. When his chest was bared, she ran her fingers down his muscles, causing his cock to twitch once again into life. His trousers were starting to become uncomfortable, so he was delighted when she un zipped them and pulled them down to his ankles. Her face was now in line with his dick and she didn't move from the position. Instead she pulled his boxers down and with one hand grabbed onto his cock, feeling it in her dainty grip. Granger glanced up at Draco and smiled. She glided her soft red lips across his member, taking him slowly bit by bit, until the full seven inches of his shaft was placed inside her mouth. With one hand she gripped onto his ass, digging her nails slightly into his flesh. The other she used to cup his balls, massaging them gently. Her mouth began to move in a steady back and forward motion, coating his cock with her saliva. Draco's head dropped back and he let out a long guttural moan. He gripped onto the back of her head and thrust it forward, so that she was deep throating him. She lathered his dick with her tongue, swirling it around, while keeping up a constant rhythm, that she would speed up every now and then. "Fuck this feels so good!" Draco groaned, thrusting his hips towards her. He was close to losing it and could feel the orgasm ready to explode. Obviously Granger could feel it too, as she moved her move slowly back, humming as she moved. The vibrations caused electric currents to run through Draco's cock and round his body. White lightning shot behind his eyes and when she licked the slit at the top, over and over again, he let loose.

Screaming the place down, Draco pumped his dick into Granger's soft, talented mouth, as his seed spilled inside and she drank every drop, lapping it up as he came.

Draco shivered as the effects of the orgasm washed over him. He was able to hear Granger giggle slightly and felt her place a hand against his chest. She guided him backwards, until the back of his legs hit the bed. "Lie down" She commanded. Draco nodded and moved to the middle of the bed, lying down into the silky sheets, his eyes glued to the sexy women in front of him.

Granger stepped onto the bed and stood above Draco, poised with her feet on either side of his pelvis. From his place on the bed, he had a perfect angle to look right up her pretty kitty and Granger knew it. She gave him a naughty smile, keeping her eyes on his face the whole time, as her hands caressed down her body. With one hand she began stroking inside her pussy, in strong circular motions, until she finally plunged inside with two fingers. Draco watched as Granger began masturbating in front of him, thrusting her fingers quickly, deep inside. He was vaguely aware of his erection returning. Draco noticed that Granger's hand was becoming coated in her cum. He wanted nothing more then to lick it up, sucking her fingers, until ever golden drop was gone. But when he moved to take her hand, Granger pushed him away and giggled "This time, I'm in control, remember."

Granger continued to pleasure herself, until the moans were flowing out of her mouth. Suddenly with a wicked look in her eyes, she dropped down to her knees, hanging just above Draco's cock, so that the tip was in brushing distance. "I'm going to fuck you out of your mind sexy." Granger purred, winking at Draco. He had never seen her act this way. He loved it!

With one swift movement, Granger slid down over his dick, enveloping it inside her warm, tight hole. "Sweet fucking Salazaar! That's good!" Draco cried out, thrusting up so that he was buried completely inside her. Granger let out a soft mew and leant forward, placing her hands on Draco's biceps for support. Slowly she rocked back and forth, working up a rhythm. Draco gazed at her folds, as they moved over his dick, gliding over, soaking it in her juices. "Faster" he said through gritted teeth, taking hold of Granger's hips, using all his strength to slam her down over his cock. Suddenly he felt Granger take one hand and grip the base of his cock, pumping it in rhythm to her own thrusts. "Fuck me Malfoy!" Hermione moaned at the top of her lungs, "Oh god I'm so close." Draco jutted his hips upwards, lifting his whole body up. So that their bodies slammed together, causing amazing friction on Draco's cock, as Granger's insides tightened once again around him. He reached up and cupped her breasts, pinching the nipples, rolling them round in his fingers. Granger lent down further, allowing him to clamp his mouth down around her tight peaks, nipping the rosy buds. "Harder Granger, fuck you feel so good!"

When her hands cupped his balls, squeezing them tightly, he let loose. Thrusting one last time, up, deep inside her, cum erupting from his cock, filling her up. Draco groaned and screamed out her name, but it was muffled, as he threw his face in between her breasts. His orgasm ripped through him once again, causing intense pleasure to shot through his cock.

As it finally started to cease, Draco pulled away slowly and gazed up into the chocolate eyes of Granger, who still sat seated over his fully satisfied member. She gazed down at him and smiled, a warm, contented smile. Draco gently pushed away the hair that had stuck to her forehead and then rolled her to the side, so that he could slip out easily. Granger let out a whimper as he left her pussy, leaving a trail of his cum across the sheets.

He collapsed down beside her and sighed. He had missed having sex so much. It had definitely been worth it, coming here. And who would have thought he would have been having sex with Hermione fucking Granger!

"Are you satisfied?" Granger asked, stroking the side of his neck tenderly. "Yes. That was amazing." Granger smiled "good." Suddenly it hit Draco, he hadn't actually heard Granger scream much at the end, had she had a orgasm at all? "Did you cum?" He asked, hoping she wouldn't mind the crudeness. "Of course" she said, but he didn't believe her. She had to say that, so that he wouldn't feel bad or inadequate. Draco felt the urge to make her cum, to make her feel perfect pleasure, because of him. He moved his hand in between her legs again and stuck a finger inside her, feeling how tight she still was and from the sound she made as he entered her, she was still obviously very horny. "I'm going to make you moan for me and I don't want fake moans, I want real cries of pleasure. I want my name on your lips." Granger nodded, her eyes slightly wider then before. Maybe a client hadn't done this for her in a while, if ever?

Draco scooted down the bed, until he was at level with her pussy. He then moved so that he was in between her thighs, which he lifted onto his shoulders, giving him the perfect angle. She was very wet and pink and Draco could smell her arousal. He dipped his head down further and slipped his tongue inside her folds, probing her hole, until it was grasping his tongue firmly. He moved his tongue, in the same way he had moved his dick inside her, only seconds a go. But this time he twisted it, making sure to reach every bit of skin. Granger clamped her legs tight around his neck and he knew he was doing a good job, when she started to moan up at the ceiling, thrusting her head back and her chest up, her perky breasts bouncing up and down as she breathed deeply. Her hands were suddenly in his hair, pushing him down further. "More" she moaned, thrusting her hips upwards. Draco got a wicked idea and pulled out his tongue. He looked up across her body, at her wanton eyes and winked. "Tell me exactly what you want Granger." She took a moment to think about it, but soon she parted her red lips and breathed "I want you to fuck me with your tongue. I want you to thrust into me with your fingers. I want to cum in your mouth. Malfoy." That was all the encouragement he needed. Draco plunged his tongue back inside Granger's entrance, as well as two fingers, that he used to massage her clitoris and move in time with his tongue. "Godric that's good! I'm so fucking close! Ooooh, just there" she grasped onto his hair and held him in place, so that he knew exactly where to lick. Draco could feel her internal muscles clench around his fingers and tongue, as he thrust against her g-spot. But he had one last trick. With his free hand, Draco slid it up under Granger's luscious bum and parted her cheeks carefully. As he felt Granger tighten once more, he thrust one finger through her hole and then she exploded. "Malfoy!" Her juices flowed across his tongue and into his mouth. Sweet and delicious.

Draco pulled out and laid his head against Granger's inner thigh, watching her breasts heave, as she recovered from her orgasm. "I think I might have to book you again Miss Granger." She looked down at him and bit her lip. "I'll look forward to it Mr Malfoy."


End file.
